Finding Zuko: Fueling the Flame
by avatarkid22
Summary: Takes place along Book 1. While Zuko thinks he hates Zhao, both are mutually attracted to one another. But this soon grows into something more. *YAOI*


_The story takes place throughout Book 1. While it is original and fictional, it (at least mostly) does not intrude on the actual storyline of book 1, it simply goes along with it. The story is about Zuko and Zhao and the "true" (according to the story) feelings they have for one another. Yes it is a yaoi romance;) This specific scene takes place just days after Chapter 3. I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, all rights reserved to respective owners. enjoy!_

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, the ship was empty with stillness. As he walked down the black halls, the fire nation prince saw no one. <em>They must be out in the the town, <em>Prince Zuko thought. The ship was much larger, newer, and more impressive than the fire nation prince's; something that put a bitter taste in Zuko's mouth. The dark structure loomed with intimidation over Zuko, who walked bare chested, for he had gone for a swim earlier that hot day..

Finally he reached the Admiral's cabin. It was a large room, with a big bed, A wood burning stove and braziers, and a desk where the admiral was sitting. With a deep breath, he opened the unlocked door. Zhao didn't look even look behind him; he seemed completely unsurprised.

"To what do I owe the presence of the banished prince?" The question came with a hint of mocking pleasure from the admiral, still in his agni kai outfit from just before. Some mindless merchant had challenged Zhao to a duel after feeling "cheated" out of proper pay. The fool; it was unfair fight; even Zhao could admit that. The duel barely lasted seconds.

Now the black bands on his upper arms flexed his powerful muscles, and trails of sweat made the tan skin glisten in the firelight.

He was staring at a map now; studying it. Zuko locked the metal door behind himself, and Zhao grinned to himself.

"Since I'll be leaving tomorrow, I just thought I'd let you know that if I run in to you again, I won't be as merciless as I was during our Agni Kai. Don't forget my hatred for you," Zuko lied.

Zhao laughed, still not giving the prince his full attention. "You don't hate me, Prince Zuko! The only reason you even challenged me to that duel, was to prove your self to me."

Zuko couldn't help blurting it out. "So what?"

"So do something about it!" Zhao got up from his chair now, facing Zuko, staring straight into his eyes.

Zuko said nothing. He looked at the map Zhao was reading. There was a trail that ran through different locations on the map. Zuko noticed that it followed the same pattern that his map of his travels did. A figure of a ship led the trail, with another figure close behind it.

"Why are you following me Zhao? If that's your strategy for getting the Avatar, think again!" Zuko said.

"Because I want something... something besides the avatar... Besides, that's not really why you're here. is it? Is there something else you want from me?"

"You know what I want."

Yes, Zhao had known what Zuko wanted. He'd known from the moment Zuko had him on the ground, pinned within seconds of winning the duel. All Zuko had to do was finnish him. Zhao knew from the moment he looked into those attractive brown eyes, and saw the rage, the anger, yet the empathy, concern, almost...

"I want you to say it." Zhao stepped closer to Zuko.

At first Zuko hesitated, then he realized he did know what he want, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I want you, Zhao."

"Then prove it."

Zuko looked into Zhao's eyes... and in an instant, Zuko kissed him. And Zhao kissed back. Ecstasy filled the firelit room, but the 2 firebenders seemed to blaze the brightest, warmest flame. The pair moved with fervor, letting their hands explore each others bodies. Zhao nibbled Zuko's lip a little as they kissed, which mad Zuko mad with pleasure. Their tongues wrestled and danced, and their bodies locked. Zuko removed his lips, placing them on the admiral's neck. Sucking sweetly, Zuko inched his way down, letting his mouth absorb all Zhao had to offer. His strong, firm, masculine chest, his solid abs; Zuko sucked and kissed. He made it down to Zhao's pants and began to undo them. Zhao placed his hand on Zuko's head. A patch of neatly trimmed hair lye above Zhao's cock. Zuko gazed at his erect penis; an impressive 9". He grasped the shaft with his hand and put his mouth over the thick member. Zuko moved his head back and forth, and with his tongue in between his bottom lip and Zhao's penis, he licked and sucked the hard cock.

"Oh yes!" gasped Zhao in a burning snarl of pleasure.

When Zhao came, Zuko opened his mouth under the penis, and let the semen fill his mouth. Zhao loved the way the boy took cum. Zuko swalled hard and Zhao pulled him up, locking their lips and bodies once more. Zhao grabbed the prince and turned him around, not roughly, but securely, and leaned Zuko on the wall he had previously occupied. Zhao looked at Zuko, and took a moment to examine the teen. Zuko's arms had developed well for his age, and his youthful body was strong and fit. A smaller male than Zhao, no doubt, but it was obvious Zuko was not a child. Zhao touched Zuko's chest leaning back in on Zuko against the wall. Zhao was now naked after Zuko had given him head. Zuko trailed his palm down Zhao's back and down to the naked behind. Zhao's ass was musculer, firm, and in Zuko's mind, sexy. Zhao let his lower body rub against Zuko's and the 2 could feel each other's cocks on one another.

Zuko leaned up off the wall, standing up straight with Zhao, and the admiral turned him around once more, putting his body against Zuko's back. Zhao leaned his head into the left side of Zuko's neck, and with his right hand, held Zuko's chin, pulling it up to the right. Zuko moved into the man more, and put his left hand on Zhao's neck, letting those sweet lips massage his neck. Zuko let Zhao suck his neck a little bit and Zhao began to work his way up the neck and over Zuko's cheek. Zuko let out a slight moan of euphoria; making Zhao hold him tighter. Zuko turned his head more to the admiral and their 2 tongues met.

Zhao slit his right hand down Zuko's abs and under his pants to feel the teen's cock. He pushed the pants down and grasped the smaller, 51/2" penis, than his own. Still against Zuko's back, he started jacking off Zuko. Zuko opened his mouth every once in a while, gasping and smiling; Zuko had never been so ecstatic. He felt Zhao's solid arm as it moved back and forth across his penis, and when he came, Zhao released his hold, and Zuko slid his hand down the arm and took Zhao's own hand. Then he turned to face Zhao and led him over to the bed.

Clinging to one and other once more, Zhao picked up Zuko and placed themselves both on the bed.

Propping himself up over Zuko, Zhao hesitated, looking into the boy's face and whispered, "Are you sure you want this?"

Zuko put his hand on Zhao's back, gently beckoning him closer, and spread his legs, grasping Zhao's neck, Zuko put his lips to Zhao's ear, and whispered, "Yes," then kissed Zhao's lips and let himself rest on the bed. He wrapped his legs around the admiral and held him tightly.

Zhao slowly and lightly began to push his cock into Zuko's hole. Zuko was a virgin, yes, but he knew what was coming and he had prepared himself for this. The large penis hurt Zuko at first, but as Zhao began slowly and steadily, Zuko quickly got used to it and began to enjoy the feeling more and more. Zuko release a moan, and squeezed Zhao's back tighter, urging him to go faster. Zuko moaned again and again; the feeling was unbelievable. Zhao moved closer down to Zuko and the prince pulled him in more, wrapping his arms around the flexing body, which felt amazing to the touch; the slick sweat glowing in the light. Zuko felt Zhao's ass as it moved rhythmically, hard, firm and strong. Zhao sucked on Zuko's neck, and he skimmed his face against Zuko's, brushing their lips lightly as Zuko moaned beautifully.

The two moved in perfect harmony; chemistry seemed to pair them in unbreakable equilibrium.

Zuko put his hands on Zhao's neck, grasping the man, who was clearly a master at his art.

When Zhao finally finished, he pulled himself out of Zuko and just lay there on top of him. They lay relaxed, in silence, holding each other, sometimes kissing each other.

It started to get late after sometime and Zhao looked at Zuko, who now lay next to him, with his head on Zhao's chest, and said, "You should get going soon... your uncle will get worried if you don't."

Zuko nodded, and got up, putting his clothes on. Something told him he didn't want to go, but he had to. He didn't understand; it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be a quick fuck for pleasure. That's it. It should've been easy to leave; he didn't care about Zhao, at least he hadn't thought he did.

Zhao looked away as Zuko left the ship. He didn't want to see the prince go, and he was too ashamed to say goodbye.

The sun was fading in the sky as Zuko walked off the ship. His mind was filled with so many thoughts about what had just happened. With Zhao he felt all the pleasure and lust a man could feel, but for some reason, it had also seemed genuine, and Zuko felt security, comfort, almost...

"Prince Zuko, why were you in Zhao's ship?" Zuko's thoughts were interrupted by the friendly sound of Uncle Iroh's voice.

"Oh, Uncle, I uh..."

"Let me guess Zuko, you told him never want to see him again, and that you will return the Avatar to your father before him, right?" said Uncle playfully.

"Yeah Uncle, something like that."


End file.
